The invention relates to a device for orienting a vertical stack of cuboid containers in particular containers with an even outer bottom surface and sidewalls that extend perpendicularly to the bottom surface. The invention also relates to a system for stacking such containers and to their space saving storage.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
cuboid containers made of plastic, metal, wood or cardboard for storing and transporting goods are known. In order to enable a stable vertical stacking of such containers without the containers shifting out of the vertical, containers are often provided with a typically rectangular profile on the outer surfaces of the bottoms, which can engage in the upper border of a further container. As a result, the containers are prevented from shifting sideways and the sidewalls of containers that are stacked on top of each other remain fixed in the vertical.
In cuboid containers with an even outer bottom surface without profile and with only a grid bottom on the other hand, stacking is more difficult because the containers that are stacked on top of each other can shift horizontally and are not fixed. Due to their cuboid shape and sidewalls that extend perpendicular to the bottom, the containers can also not be nested in each other as it is possible for example with containers that have sidewalls which extend slightly oblique relative to the bottom.
In EP2484599 a container with sidewalls which extend perpendicular to the bottom is disclosed at the corners of which a column-shaped element is integrated which protrudes vertically over the sidewalls. The container and the column-shaped elements form a single part. In addition the container has elongated hollow spaces at the insides of the corners in which the column-shaped elements of a second container can engage. The column-shaped elements are formed and positioned as pairs in that two diagonally opposed elements and the diagonally opposed hollow spaces have the same shape, while the two other diagonally opposed elements and hollow spaces have a slightly different shape. When the containers are stacked on top of each other, the diagonally opposed elements engage into the hollow spaces so that the containers are fixed at a distance to each other. When the containers are placed on top of each other with confronting inner spaces, the column-shaped elements engage into the hollow spaces so that a securely closed package is formed.
GB2037709 discloses a container with an even, profiled bottom and a cover, at the four corners of which a right-angled corner pillar element is put over the border of the sidewalls and is fastened by means of ribs which press into or against the sidewalls of the container. The element also has a horizontal surface in the shape of a right-angled triangle onto which a cover can be placed. Sidewalls extending perpendicularly from the horizontal surface engage through corresponding slot-shaped openings in a container stacked thereon. On the inside of the corners, the pillar-element extends up to the bottom of the container and thus acts as support of the cover and a further container stacked thereon.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide a device which enables correct stacking of cuboid containers which are open to the top and have a partially perforated, for example grid-like or ribbed, bottom with even outer surface, and to avoid a lateral displacement of the individual containers relative to each other.